


Ficlet 14

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [15]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, handjobs, moping, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Aidan moves in to his new place





	Ficlet 14

What happens when they get back from their first vacation and Aidan goes back to staying at his own place?

They come back from vacation and it’s right before school starts and Aidan has another crappy flat share to come back to and when he brings his stuff in he just sort of sits on his bed and pouts. I mean, he still has stuff at Dean’s and he’s gonna see him the next day so it’s ludicrous but…

Dean doesn’t even want to be in the house because it feels so empty without Aidan so he just drives around aimlessly trying not to think about it.

And both of them are doing fairly ok until that first night. They agreed Aidan should sleep at his own place at least that first night he moved in to get used to it and because he’d be exhausted from moving and because it all seemed to make more sense when they were together laying in a hammock on a beach. But now it’s 2 a.m. and Dean is on his fourth scotch and starting a new book because it’s easier to push himself to stay awake than it is to try to fall asleep without Aidan.

When his phone buzzes he knows it’s Aidan before he even looks.

I can’t sleep

Me either

Why did we think this was a good idea?

Well we’re both very stupid.

It’s just one night.

Yeah

Except they both know it’s not just one night and the unspoken truth makes them ache worse.

Which is why Dean starts looking at this cute little studio apartment hidden away about a block from his house. It’s out of the way and it’s quiet, and Dean knows the woman selling it because they did their M.A. program together ages ago.

So one day after class he takes Aidan there saying he has to drop something off and Aidan is admiring the space because it’s gorgeous, albeit small. All wood floors, big windows, great view of campus. And Dean is watching him kind of nervous, “Do you like it?”

“Yeah of course, it’s great but…why are you asking? Why would you want to move?” And Dean’s running his hand over the countertop and trying not to look at Aidan when he says, “It’s not for me—you could live here. If you wanted.”

Aidan’s about to throw a tantrum. “No, no way you bought me an apartment are you crazy??” But Dean sputters, “Whoa wait, no. I know the owner and she’ll give you an insane deal on rent is all. Like less than you pay now. If…if you want.”

Aidan looks at him and just says, “You are an idiot.” And kisses Dean. And keeps kissing him. Because it’s kind of a big deal—as close as they can really get to moving in together and Aidan feels stupidly in love with him. Like This Is A Bad Idea in love with him.

“I just thought…you know, it would be better for your work. Cause it’s quiet and you wouldn’t have roommates bothering you and—”

“Shut up old man,” Aidan teases. “You’re so transparent. But I love it. I really do.”

So they move Aidan’s stuff in and the first night spent there is much better than the one in his previous flat. They order pizza and assemble cheap IKEA furniture and when they tumble into Aidan’s bed at 3 a.m. it feels like home.

And when they wake up in the morning they take full advantage of their new privacy by having extremely loud sex. Aidan’s a screamer when Dean tops and he doesn’t hold back this time at all.

Eventually Aidan teases Dean and asks, “Are you going to move some of your stuff in here too? Even it up?”

Dean ceremoniously places his toothbrush in the bathroom.

“Is that it??”

“It’s a studio, Aidan. There’s barely room for your stuff in here.” But he’s just kidding, and they both know it. Instead of blushing and acting shy he pulls Aidan close and they’re still naked in bed just basking and Dean is like “Yeah, I want to be able to get ready with you before work after I make you come. Twice.”

And then he noses close, sliding a hand down Aidan’s chest to wrap around his cock and he’s smirking and Aidan can feel it. “Fuck…Fuck, Dean—” and Dean just whispers “Maybe next time, baby.”

Sometimes Dean does that. Just makes Aidan fall apart using only his hands. It’s a power trip and Aidan only encourages it, loves being at Dean’s mercy. Gets off on Dean being in total control, the only one in control of Aidan’s pleasure. This is one of those times.

Aidan’s legs are wrapped around Dean’s hips, and they’re sitting facing each other on the bed. Dean has one arm snaked around Aidan to hold him steady and Aidan’s fingers are digging into the muscles of Dean’s shoulders as he works him over.

Aidan is leaking copiously, and Dean’s hand on him is hot and slick. His body is thrumming tight with the need to come and he’s trying to keep his eyes open because Dean is watching him but his eyelids keep fluttering when Dean twists his hand on the upstroke or when he rubs a thumb purposefully over Aidan’s frenulum.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Dean asks, his voice low and rumbling.

“God, please Dean, please, I need—” Dean silences him with a kiss that’s humid and open, swallowing Aidan’s breath and speeding up his hand on Aidan’s cock.

He can feel the tremors coming, feel the way Aidan’s hips are trying desperately to thrust up to get more and when Aidan brings his hand up to the back of Dean’s neck and squeezes it feels so good that Dean tightens his grip involuntarily and that’s enough to have Aidan spilling over his hand and moaning Dean’s name as he comes down.


End file.
